Noddy Boffin, Private Ear
by goldvermilion87
Summary: A day in the life of a rabbit whose hero is the great Mr. Sherlock Holmes. A Basil of Baker Street-esque fiction I wrote many years ago.  Reposted from old account, Socrates399.
1. Chapter 1

I do not like to write author's notes, but I feel I must in this case. I will not put a note on any of the following chapters. Please bear with me.

First note: I think that one could argue about whether this is original fiction or it is fanfiction. I have decided to post it here, because I think it is fanfiction in the way that Basil of Baker Street is—it is based on Sherlock Holmes, and the main character deliberately models himself after Holmes. If someone feels very strongly that I ought to take this down, please PM me, and I will consider it. But, frankly, I doubt that anyone will care.

Second note: This is a kid's story about rabbits, so I probably don't have to say this, but I will. Almost everything I write deals with the price of love/friendship. This is one of my earliest stories, and I was very heavy handed…as anyone who bears through the whole thing will see. Because of the heavy-handed-ness, the word "love" gets thrown around a lot, particularly at the end. I just want to say that in this story "love" most emphatically does not mean "_eros_." If I were writing this today, I would write it in such a way that you would be able to tell what I meant without an author's note (or I'd try to) , but I don't want to rewrite it. I wrote this when I was a kid, and it's a kid's work. That's all.

I hope someone enjoys this story. It makes me giggle now, but it still holds a special place in my heart, so I thought I'd share. :-)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"_Hey Noddy!"_

"_Yes Jack?"_

"_I've found another clue!"_

"_Another one! Is it as good as the one that sent us on a fruitless search through all of Mercury's files?"_

"_Almost. This time we won't have to read all his files—only the ones related to any thefts. Just think, we could get them read and have the case finished by next year! Who knows, in a few years Mercury might even forgive us for the mess!"_

_Noddy laughed. That good-humored little rabbit was amazing, even if he was small and had a tendency to find too many "clues." Despite some small misadventures—misadventures that he would never allow Jack to forget—Noddy had solved more mysteries in the last few months then he had in all his years of detective work. _

_He was very glad that he had Jack for a partner, but that had not always been the case. He vividly remembered that evening, that began so much like every other evening, but in which his and Jack's lives were changed forever._

* * *

"Hey there liddul Noddy Woddy. How are you today? Is my handsome boy doing good today?"

_That Kaitlyn_, Noddy thought. _My day was going just great until YOU came in with your stupid smile_. He wished he could use his ability to speak to tell her just what an idiot she was. "Besides, it is SOOO degrading for an animal of my station to be cuddled and BRUSHED!" he spluttered to himself. "And by a kid!"

Once Kaitlyn had him out of the cage and began brushing him he tried to get away. He loved the feel of the brush running through his thick coat, massaging his pink skin. But he though it was degrading, and he feared that Boycie would see. _Boycie_! Noddy thought. _That bushy tail just gives me the shivers every time I see it. If that guy got even a hint that I enjoyed being brushed he'd be off to the Central Office in seconds, and everyone would know before Kaitlyn had brushed another stroke. It's not fair that some people can navigate trees, and others can't_.

"Bye-bye Noddy-baby. See ya later pumpkin." Noddy was rudely awakened from his musing by a big kiss on the top of his head. He immediately began washing his face and fur.

_Why me_? he thought_. She would never kiss anyone else—so why does she have to do it to me_? He looked up into the trees, but thankfully, no squinty face peered down at him, and he could see no bushy tails in the near vicinity.

Then, as Kaitlyn walked back to the house, Noddy thought about the night's work he had ahead of him. It was almost dark, and since Kaitlyn had brought him food and water, it would be safe to leave as soon as no one from her family could see through the window. He thought the little terror, Cameron, would not risk the cold to come out. Surely there was something _inside_ on which that whippersnapper could bang his toy sword.

Darkness fell. The rabbit's nose twitched and his antenna-ears turned from side to side. Then he got up on two legs and unlatched his cage door. He leapt to the ground without making a sound.

"Mr. Sherlock!"

Noddy turned and saw a pair of brown eyes under the thorn bush. "What?" he called. No one would ever know that his real name was Noddy Boffin—not if he could help it. And Kaitlyn thought it was adorable how he clambered over her books when she read. "It's SOOOOOOO cute," she squealed to her neighbors. "He looks like he's reading."

"Much she knows!" Noddy snorted to himself.

"Mr. Sherlock!" The voice sounded urgent.

"Yes, Jack."

"Come here," hissed the young rabbit. "We need to get to headquarters immediately."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't Boycie have come if it was so urgent?"

"He's sick—he had to take the day off."

Noddy's heart once more danced with joy at the thought that Boycie lived in a tree on the other side of the house. Although he lived at a great angle to spy on Noddy, Boycie had notoriously bad hearing.

"Okay! I'm coming. So, what's new at the office?" he asked as he came up to the other rabbit.

"Oh, not much," Jack replied shyly.

"C'mon, tell me what it is. I can tell something exciting happened." Noddy smiled good-naturedly.

"Well," said Jack, "Captain Mercury said I was doing so well that he would allow me to join you on your next mission."

Noddy's heart sank. He did not want to become a teacher of young recruits. It was fun spending time with Jack—but taking him on a mission! That would be bad. He did not want him to be hurt. However, he was not able to say anything to the small rabbit at the moment. He did not know what his problem was, but for some reason he could not say "no" to any rabbit easily, and if the rabbit was a small one, especially if the rabbit was Jack…Well, he would never make a stern father—that much was obvious.

Not that there was any fear of his ever becoming a father. He was caged all day, and he worked all night. He had no time for a family. And even if he had time, he wouldn't want one. He was "Sherlock"—emotionless. Mostly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"NODDY!_**"**_

"_W-what?" Noddy looked up, startled._

"_I don't think you heard a word I said."_

"_Sorry, Jack. I was just thinking."_

" '_bout what?"_

"_Oh, just when you first said that you were going to be working with me."_

"_I was _so_ excited. Actually I still am. But we need a break. Why don't you tell me the story. I'd be interested in hearing it from your perspective. It's all kind of dim and confused to me. Especially that tunnel. That still gives me the shivers. But please tell me the story."_

I _still_ cannot say "no" to him!_ "Oh, okay," Noddy said. I guess you remember when you came and got me, and told me you were working with me."_

"_Of course I do."_

"_Well, we went to the old office to talk to Captain Mercury. You know, the one with the Christmas tree lights."_

"_Yeah, I like the new office better."_

"_Me too. Well, we went there to see Mercury…_

* * *

"Come right in," said the rabbit at the tunnel door.

Noddy hopped into the room closely followed by Jack. "Good Evening, Sir." Noddy twitched his ears toward to elderly rabbit sitting in the room.

"Ah, Sherlock!" he said. "I have been waiting for you. You took your time getting here tonight."

"I'm sorry sir, but I was returned to the cage rather late this evening."

"I see. Although I don't understand why you can't just give the cage up and come live here."

"We have discussed that before. Please do me the courtesy of not bringing it up again." Noddy had seriously considered leaving for good, but he had the same problem with that as he had with saying no to Jack—he could not bear to make anyone—even those horrible children—unhappy. However, he could never explain that to Captain Mercury.

"Anyway," said Mercury, "I have a new case for you Sherlock. Before he got sick, Boycie told me that Mrs. Fieldmouse had lost three of her boys."

"Poor thing, it must have been hard for her, at her age."

"No, no, not like that. I mean literally lost them—they were gone without a trace. Now, you and I both know what her boys are like, so it's more than likely that they'll come back by themselves in a day or two. But in the meantime, as there is really not much else for you to do right now, you might as well search for them. It would make the poor old widow so much happier. Also I thought you could give Jack some training. You know he wants to become a detective too, and we both know there's nothing like watching a pro in action to teach a young one how it's done."

"Well, that sounds good. Shall I go see Mrs. Fieldmouse?" Inwardly Noddy sighed with relief. It would be a completely risk-free mission—the perfect opportunity to give Jack a few tips.

"Yes, you'd better leave right now, before she starts putting her brood to bed. You know how frazzled she gets. You'll never get a clear story out of her if you don't hurry."

Noddy doubted whether he would ever get a clear story, but he nodded respectfully. "Thank you, sir. I shall report at dawn, or earlier if necessary. Come Jack." And he left the room.

As the two rabbits approached Mrs. Fieldmouse's house Jack turned to Noddy. "It's a good thing Mrs. Fieldmouse moved to that nice big tree stump. We never would have fit into her last house."

Noddy agreed. The poor widow had to move often—her eighty children grew so quickly. Noddy was amazed that she even recognized that three were missing, much less which ones.

Jack knocked on the front door. Mrs. Fieldmouse looked out.

"Oh, Mr. Sherlock, I'm so glad you could come. I've been so worried. And dear Jack too! Won't you come in?"

The two rabbits squeezed through the door. Noddy was stuck for a moment, but a hard shove from Jack got him through. The smaller rabbit did not have much trouble at all. The hole in the stump was quite roomy once they were through the tiny door. The rabbits felt almost comfortable—or at least they would have if it were not for so many field mice running about. Noddy found himself nose to nose with one little girl, and a tickling feeling on his stomach told him that he was on top of at least one. He released the…two, or maybe three…wait a minute—four little prisoners he was sitting on. Oh, there was a fifth of the little creatures. And then he turned to Mrs. Fieldmouse. "So, tell me about your sons."

Jack had moved off to another side of the room, to keep the little mice them out of Noddy's way.

"Well," said Mrs. Fieldmouse, sniffing a little. "Last night I was tucking everyone in, and I noticed that Bob, Dan, and Joe weren't in the house. I expected they were still outside, but I couldn't find them anywhere. And they haven't come back for food all day."

Jack was now giving piggyback rides to a dozen mice at a time, and some smaller ones were clinging to his ears. Jack grinned at Noddy.

"Can you tell me approximately how long it has been since you last knew where they were?" Noddy asked.

"Well, Mr. Sherlock, Petunia said Bob hit her after breakfast. Dan and Joe put little Ricky in my washtub sometime before lunch. I remember distinctly that Bob told me Rick asked him to. So, yes, I last saw them around lunch."

"Did they eat lunch?" Noddy privately wondered why Mrs. Fieldmouse missed the little delinquents.

"Oh, yes, Jimmie and Charlie didn't get dessert because theirs was stolen by the three boys. But after lunch everyone ran off into the woods to play, and no one has seen them since."

"Do you know what their habits were when they were given time to play in the woods?" Noddy was trying to stifle a laugh at the sight of a very young field mouse pulling desperately at Jack's front teeth. Jack was searching for a way to pull the scamp off without biting him, or upsetting the two little girls delicately balanced on either paw.

"Well, they said they had met new friends. I don't know who, but they seemed like tough guys, you know making dares and stuff. I know it doesn't sound very good, but it kept them occupied."

"But what sort of creatures were they—other mice?"

"Well, Mr. Sherlock, they never said. I always assumed they were other mice—a field mouse can't be too careful you know. So I always warned them against making friends of creatures other than mice. And they were good boys. I'm sure they were mice."

Noddy reserved his own opinion on the subject. He knew what he would be looking into next.

"Well, I guess that is all ma'am. I will give you news as soon as may be."

"Oh, thank you so much Mr. Sherlock. Children," her brood came to order marvelously quickly, and Jack was delivered, "say 'thank you' to Mr. Sherlock and Mr. Jack."

"Thank you Mr. Sherlock and Mr. Jack," they chorused.

"Bye guys!" Jack called as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Those kids were great!" Jack remembered. "I really liked Penny—she was so cute." _

"_Well, she seemed to give her mother plenty of trouble…"_

* * *

Outside the two rabbits could still hear the frazzled mother. "No Penny, not there, in your bed!"

"Well, you seem to do well with children!" Noddy smiled to Jack.

"Being the youngest of twelve, I still remember how much I loved it when Warren gave me piggyback rides. I figure if he had to drag me around like that _every day_ I can manage to pass on the favor every now and then."

Noddy laughed. "Well, we need to think about the case now."

"His friends weren't mice, Michael saw them."

"Huh?"

"I believe, from the description Michael gave me, that they were raccoons."

"I see, do you know anything about where they might hang out."

"Yes. I think that I could take you to the place if you like."

Noddy was beginning to think that Jack was not going to be much trouble to teach.

"Why don't you tell me about it first."

"When Mrs. Fieldmouse said that her sons had been hanging out with 'tough guys' I immediately thought of the Bandits."

"Who are they?"

"It's just a gang that hangs out up the road. My brother Ralph got involved in it once, so I know a bit about it."

"Go on," said Noddy, seeing the embarrassment on Jack's face.

"Well, Michael said that he was glad that Bob, Dan, and Joe were gone because then the big black-faces wouldn't come to give him nightmares anymore. If he wasn't talking about those night prowlers, I don't know a thing about the Bandits."

"Do they allow other kinds of animals in their gang?"

"Well, any that are sufficiently mean are allowed in, but those that aren't raccoons are definitely only second-class members. They tend to be smaller, and they are usually picked on a lot. For Ralph, being accepted by the 'big guys' was enough to make up for the injuries he got. He started doing stuff he really didn't want to because they threatened him. He finally told our parents and got out of it when they started threatening our family."

"So they wouldn't pick on a full-grown rabbit, then?" Noddy wondered.

"I don't think so," answered Jack. "Like I said, our parents were able to get Ralph out of the Bandits very easily."

"Well then, why don't we go to their hide-out right now."

"Okay Mr. Sherlock. Sounds good to me."

Jack led the way up a hill. Noddy loping behind him thought he saw a shadow pass through the trees, but when he looked closer, he saw nothing. Still it sent a shiver through him. Ahead Jack seemed okay, so Noddy tried not to think about it. What had gotten into him? Noddy could never remember a trip where he had been so nervous. It upset him to think that he should be so ridiculous. He was just making a visit on a gang of half-grown boys! Ahead Jack stopped.

"What is it?" Noddy's voice shook.

Jack looked at him strangely. "Nothing, we just got to the entrance."

"OK, I'll follow you." Noddy did not see an entrance anywhere nearby, but he trusted Jack to get him in.

Jack whispered something at a knothole in a tree. Suddenly part of the bark swung open. Sounds of shouting and rowdy laughter came from inside. A raccoon peered out.

"Waddaya want? Is that you, Jack?"

"Yes, Keith, it's me. And I want to get in with my friend."

"Why?"

"Because we are looking for some missing friends of ours."

"Why should I let you in?" Keith sneered.

"Because I am here with Mr. Sherlock, and he can get in if he wants to."

Keith looked scared for a moment. "M-M-Mister Sh-Sherlock?"

"Yes, let us in!"

"Yessir!" And Keith opened the door wide to let the two rabbits in. They went down a sloping tunnel towards the noise, leaving the raccoon behind.

As they got further down the passageway the shouts got louder. They turned a corner and they saw the source of the noise: Some raccoons, some rats, some moles, and even a nasty looking hare were sitting in a circle around three little mice.

"So, are you going to do it or not?" asked a particularly foul-looking rat."

"No!" squeaked the three little mice in unison.

"Oh yes you are! We'll make you, won't we Max." The rat turned to the biggest raccoon.

"Yes Clyde, we have ways."

"You wouldn't really eat them, would you?" pleaded one of the mice.

"Yes we would! That's why we brought you here. We know how many siblings you have. You don't like them—or else you wouldn't hit them, and be so mean to them. So it's either them or you."

The little mice whimpered. "

I wish I hadn't come Bob," said one.

"It's okay, Joe, they wouldn't really do it. I know they wouldn't they're probably just trying us, before we get into the gang, you know?" answered the other. But his voice sounded less confident than his words.

"I see they don't really believe us," Max said. I think we need to bring out the convincer." One mole went into the nearest tunnel. He brought out a tiny skeleton.

"See this!" He laughed evilly. "This was someone's little sister—just like yours. We have plenty more skeletons in that closet over there." The other members laughed raucously at the little joke, but Dan and Joe looked really scared. Bob still tried to maintain that "it was a test."

Jack looked at Noddy in horror. "I can't believe they would do that! We need to stop this right now."

"I'll deal with this later right now I just want to get the boys home—I think they've had enough of these 'tough guys' for the time being. I want you to take the boys home while I look more closely into this matter."

"You want to stay here by yourself?"

"Of course! I've been in worse situations before. This isn't dangerous for a full-grown rabbit like me!"

"Okay, I'll do it Mr. Sherlock."

Noddy hopped into the room. "BOYS!" he shouted.

The whole gang stopped in astonishment. "What is going on here?" Noddy thundered.

"Nothin' at all Mr. Sherlock," stuttered the hare.

"It is not 'nothing' Raymond. You should be ashamed of yourself! If your mother could see you she would be so heartbroken. However I won't inform her of this if you leave right now and don't come back."

The mangy hare made a start for the door, but he was intercepted by the big raccoon, Max. "Don't worry about it Ray, he'll never tell your mom about this. And even if she did know, what is the worst she could do—yell at you?"

"B-but, Max, he's the police! We could all get killed. I mean we ate all those little mice!"

"No police is ever goin' to find out about this Ray."

"He's Mr. Sherlock."

"I don't care who he is! I bet he's no match for all of us and Keane"

"Ya, ya, you're forgettin' about Keane, Ray. You know that ain't nobody a match for old Keane."

"I don't know what you are talking about boys, but I want Bob, Dan, and Joe right now. They are going home. You are all coming with me to the office."

Ray still looked ready to come with Noddy. "Mr. Sherlock" was famed among rabbits for his many feats. Noddy's stern composure was beginning to make an impression on the gang-members. "We'll give you the little mice, we were only teasing them."

"I'm not so sure about that." Noddy turned to Jack. "Take these boys back to their mother. I'm sure they won't be much trouble to her anymore."

The three field mice shook their heads.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Sherlock," said Jack. "C'mon guys, we're going home." The little boys followed gratefully. "You want a ride, little guy?" Jack asked Joe.

"Yes please!" and they left.

Once Noddy could not hear any noise in the passageway he turned to Max. "Now sir, why don't you explain this little business to me."

"It's just what you heard."

"No it isn't," shrieked Clyde. "We were only tryin' to scare them, weren't we men?"

"Yes, it was a joke," agreed the gang.

"Shut up!" growled Max, "or I'm goin' to report you to Keane. See what he says about it."

At this, the other gang members looked more scared that before, and they listened to their leader in silence. "As I was sayin' before, we've scared a few other field mice before. They've given us their siblings to save their own scrawny necks. There's plenty of field mice in the world for us to eat a few, and no one to know the difference."

"I had been under the impression that one is not allowed to steal the baby field mice. In the office we call it murder."

"Well, I could care less what you guys call it, because your guys will never find out. Keane should be here any minute to take care of you."

"I want all of you to come to the office with me at this moment!" said Noddy turning to the rest of the gang. "You sir, will need to wear handcuffs, but I will trust the others, they seem to be frightened enough."

"I will not, Keane is coming right now!"

Noddy saw terror in the faces before him—even Max looked frightened.

"Hi, Keane." Max gulped.

"Where are the mice!" hissed a voice behind Noddy.

"Well, they got away," Max said quickly, "but we have Mr. Sherlock here, sir."

"What?" gasped the voice.

Noddy turned around and found himself face to face with a fox!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Well if it isn't the famous Mr. Sherlock," the fox purred. "Good job, Max. I believe that you deserve a promotion."

Max grinned. "Oh great! Do I get a new name?"

"Shut up, or you won't get one!" snapped Keane.

Max backed up. "Sorry," he muttered.

Noddy had finally gotten over the shock of seeing the terror before him and mustered his courage. "Excuse me sir! I believe that you are in charge of this nefarious club?"

"Yes, I am," Keane leered.

"Well, I am afraid that I shall have to report you to the office. I accuse you of abuse and cold blooded murder of children. If you refuse to come now, I will be back with reinforcements."

"But you'll never get back to the office. I need not fear one rabbit, however brave he may be."

Noddy knew that. But of course Jack knew about where he was. Perhaps he would bring a small force with him when Noddy didn't show up the next morning. He decided that the best course for him to take would be a beeline for the door. He was no match for a fox and a gang of ruffians.

The fox was watching him intently. At the first sign of movement he sprang toward the door. "Oh, no, Mr. Sherlock. You won't leave that way. You couldn't be so cruel as to deprive me of your company this evening."

"No, of course not," Noddy replied, quite shaken by the agility of the fox. He knew he was doomed.

"Well boys," Keane turned toward the gang, "I'm sorry that we lost the mice for today. Would rabbit be as good?"

A cheer rose from every throat. Noddy looked at the hungry eyes. He wouldn't die without a fight.

"Well, who's first?" he shouted.

At his voice the cheers stopped. The animals suddenly held back.

"Who's first?" echoed the fox. "No one? Then you all are the cowards I think you are?"

At that Max charged toward the stalwart rabbit. Noddy gave a hard kick, and Max fell to the floor, all the wind knocked out of him. The smaller animals fell back.

"Go on, go on!" Keane screamed.

Clyde and two other rats ran towards Noddy. The two were kicked away, but Clyde bit deep into his neck. Noddy began shaking the rat off, but at that small sign of vulnerability the others attacked. Ten animals jumped on the rabbit at once. The rats and raccoons bit and scratched. Ray, the hare gave Noddy a kick that sent him reeling. He collapsed near the wall. Then he heard a noise.

"Mr. Sherlock, I brought the boys back and…Mr. Sherlock?"

There was Jack at the doorway openmouthed at the sight of his hero bleeding on the floor.

"Go away!" Noddy groaned.

"No!" And with that Jack ran at the fox. The fox lifted one paw, and scratched a line down the little rabbit's face. Blood began dripping on the floor.

Noddy forced himself up. He could not let Jack kill himself. "Go away Jack, go away!" he yelled. He shoved the little creature toward the door, kicking at the fox. Once again Keane moved into the way.

"I think he will stay here too," he sneered. "He seems to want to stay, and I am so soft-hearted." The fox yawned. "After that excitement we couldn't possibly eat. I want some sleep. Take them away."

Max and another raccoon stepped forward. They shoved the two battered rabbits toward a dark tunnel. They were pushed in, and a large root was placed at the entrance, leaving Noddy and Jack trapped in the dark.

Noddy went over to the little heap of fur on the floor. "Jack, Jack," he murmured. He licked the wound, cleaning the blood off the tiny face. Jack stirred.

"Hi, Mr. Sherlock," he whispered. "Is this a great adventure or what?"

"Jack, it isn't funny! Why did you come?"

"I didn't realize that it was so bad. And when I saw you, I couldn't just let them kill you. You're my hero!"

"Jack, I don't want you to get hurt. Promise me you'll do what I tell you, and try not to get hurt."

"So long as you don't get hurt either."

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself. You need to take care of yourself, or no one else will."

"I know you will. You just took care of me when that fox hurt me. You wouldn't let him kill me." Jack smiled at Noddy.

"Of course I wouldn't, but you have to do what I tell you to. Don't go doing anything foolish to try to save me okay?"

"I won't be foolish."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Now, young man, I want you to try to get some sleep." Noddy felt over Jack's face again. "Does it feel any better?"

"Yes, it's fine."

"Okay, well, you lie close. We'll stay as far to the back of this tunnel as possible—so we will have at least a few seconds to collect ourselves if someone comes. Go on toward the back of the tunnel."

Jack dragged himself over and laid himself down. He yawned sleepily. Noddy lay right beside Jack, between the little rabbit and the doorway, protecting him from ruffians.

Jack snuggled close to the big warm rabbit. "Mr. Sherlock," he asked sleepily, "What does your name mean? It is such a wonderful name! It must have a story behind it."

"My name is a great secret," whispered Noddy. "I will tell you about it if you promise not to tell anyone.

"I _promise_!" said the awestruck Jack.

"Well, I named myself that because the name my owner Kaitlyn gave me was very degrading. She meant it kindly of course, everything she does means well, but it is a cute fuzzy name, and, as you know full well, I am not a cute loveable rabbit."

"I love you Mr. Sherlock," said Jack snuggling closer.

"Well, um…" Noddy cleared his throat. "Anyway, I won't tell you the name right now, but I'll tell you about the name I chose for my self—Sherlock.

"Of all the faults she has—babying me and all that—Kaitlyn does have one redeeming quality. She talks to me rather intelligently about books she reads, and even would read them aloud when she had me in her lap. Thus, I learned to read—a feat that no other rabbit has ever accomplished in our oral history. It is part of what makes me a good detective."

"Could you teach me, Mr. Sherlock?" asked Jack.

"Maybe…but let me finish. Kaitlyn really enjoyed reading a story—she told me it was an extremely famous story—called Sherlock Holmes. It is about a brilliant detective. Nothing in even our legends comes anywhere near the feats accomplished by this man. Someday perhaps, I can tell you the stories I read, but that is where I got my name. Remember—you promised not to tell."

"Oh, no Mr. Sherlock." Jack's eyes shone. "I'm so glad you told me. I'm so glad we are such great friends. Thank you for saving me from the fox. I love you. Goodnight." And the little rabbit snuggled deeper into Noddy's fur, and fell fast asleep.

Noddy felt a little uncomfortable, but he liked to feel the little rabbit close to him. "I love you" Jack had said. The words rang in his ears. He wanted to be respected—like Sherlock Holmes, but not loved. He was calm and collected. If he allowed himself to love someone, he would become vulnerable. He would never be able to think rationally. And he had to be rational. He had to think of a way to save the brave little rabbit that had run into the middle of the gang to save him.

Noddy knew that he could not really save himself or Jack. Their only hope was in Bob, Dan and Joe. If the three mice reported to Mercury there was a chance that he would send a force to save them. He was a wily rabbit. He would figure out that there was a problem when the two rabbits did not report back in the morning. Noddy would keep the gang off of Jack as long as possible—until a rescue was attempted.

Well, he had to rest now. He would be useless the next morning if he were exhausted. He lay back against the hard dirt floor. It was not as comfortable as his cage, but it was not bad. He was glad that Jack was able to be comfortable. Before going to sleep he inspected the little rabbit again. He searched all over for any hidden wounds. Then he touched the tiny nose. Jack smiled in his sleep. He was all right. Then Noddy himself fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_Noddy, it's nothing to be upset about now! It's all over now."_

"_I know, Jack. It's just that I was thinking—what if we hadn't survived, and I hadn't told you how much you meant to me. Oh, that would have been so horrible."_

"_But Noddy, I knew. And I think I understood how you felt. I knew how hard it was for you to tell me you loved me. But, look what you did for me! Whatever you admitted to yourself, it was clear to me what you really felt."_

"_Thanks, Jack. Well, I'll go on with the story, if you don't mind. I think it will be good for me. I haven't thought about it in such a long time. There were some very good memories. Not altogether happy, but brave memories. You were very brave, Jack…"_

* * *

Noddy awoke to the sound of the root at the entrance to the tunnel being pulled back. He looked at Jack. Jack was stirring softly, but not yet awake. He looked at the little rabbit's lacerated face. "That will hurt him when he wakes up," Noddy thought. He licked the long scratch.

"G'morning, Mr. Sherlock," Jack muttered.

"Good morning Jack. You feeling okay?"

"Yup, only my face hurts a little." Jack smiled bravely, but Noddy thought that it probably hurt a little more than a little.

"Well, I want you to lie quietly here until I say otherwise, got that?"

"Yes sir!"

Noddy turned to face the animal that had just succeeded in moving the large root. It was Max.

"So, how are you today _Mister_ Sherlock?" the raccoon asked derisively.

"I am quite fine," Noddy answered haughtily. "Although I am sure that you do not care."

"Well, you won't be fine for long." The raccoon grinned. "Keane has decided that you are not to be eaten. He said you were much better to him alive. The little rabbit should be very tender, as he's a young'un. But I think Keane has got a bone to pick with you, and he wants to have a talk with you. He doesn't want to end your life too soon."

"In fact, I do not believe that he will be ending either of our lives any time soon. I believe that once I have talked with him, he will decide to take a different course of action."

"Well," Max leered, "we'll see about that one. Right now, I believe he wants to see ya. We'll take the little one."

"Oh no, you won't," growled Noddy. "I think you have had enough fun with him to last you for a while. If you don't want me to repeat last night's performance on you, you will keep your paws off of him."

Max stopped his movement toward Jack who lay huddled on the floor. He was not brave enough to face the large rabbit alone. Instead, he retreated toward the door, calling to his friends. "Clyde! Ray! C'mon guys! The biggun doesn't want to be helpful."

As the other ruffians walked toward the door, Noddy cornered Jack and whispered sharply "You leave this to me!"

The look in Jack's eyes was not very amenable.

"You promised me, Jack."

"I promised not to do anything foolish, Mr. Sherlock, and I won't. I think it would be very foolish to lie down here and wait for these creatures to kill you first, then me. I bet the office will send a troop down soon, so if we work together we might be able to hold them off long enough."

"I really don't need any help!"

"I think that you do, Mr. Sherlock."

"Just take care of yourself, please."

"Of course, Mr. Sherlock, I will." Jack smiled at his hero.

The two rabbits wedged themselves into the tunnel, protecting their backs from attack. As the scruffy animals advanced toward them, most seemed nervous. Max seemed confident in their numbers, but his companions did not.

They were met with a valiant attack from the detective and the detective-in-training. Clyde gave a squeal and ran out of the tunnel. His eye was pouring blood. One raccoon ripped through Jack's ear, but was paid with a strong kick from Noddy. Max, in his effort to avoid Noddy's strong feet, found himself struggling to pull away as Noddy bit savagely at his throat. Jack, with flaming eyes kicked the big raccoon. "That's for what you did to my friend yesterday. I hope you will be less insolent in the future."

Jack had just called Noddy his friend! Well, Noddy would straighten him out later. Why did the little rabbit insist on calling him his friend? It did make him feel happy, but it also scared him. He had to stay strong, and resist the little creature finding its way into his heart. He had to…a yelp from Jack brought him out of his thoughts. He had been mechanically kicking at everything in his way, and had not noticed one raccoon that had gotten the upper hand with Jack.

Most of the other animals were defeated, and slunk out of the tunnel, but the raccoon was just making ready to rip open Jack's throat. The raccoon held the limp bundle down as he went in to make his move.

"NO!" he shouted.

He leapt on the raccoon, knocking him off the senseless little rabbit. He raged, kicking and biting, until he realized the raccoon was not moving. He had killed it. Noddy shoved the carcass towards the opening of the tunnel.

"Now, don't anyone else dare to enter this tunnel, or they shall be served as this rascal was."

The gangsters did not seem ready to attack again, so Noddy turned to inspect little Jack. But a cruel voice stopped him.

"I knew you would be able to vanquish my stupid ruffians."

_Keane_! Noddy groaned inwardly.

"They were just there to tire you out," the fox continued. "I did not feel up to a big fight today. If you don't want your precious little friend—oh, I can see how much you care for him—to become our supper, you will have to face me first."

"He's just a boy that I am training for the office." _Vulnerability_, Noddy thought.

"Oh, just your son."

"No, not my son." _But he may as well be_, Noddy realized_._

"Well, I'm sure you don't want him killed! I will kill him though, before your eyes. I hate you! You represent the law. You are a great detective, and you have spoiled too many of my plans before."

Noddy could not remember having been on any case connected with a fox. Keane seemed to have read his thoughts. "You didn't realize it, but I have been behind many crimes that you have stopped. Old Mercury may never have told you this, but that limp—have you noticed it?—is my doing. Oh, I hate everything to do with your office, but you are the epitome of everything about it that I hate. Therefore, I will see that you suffer, before you die."

Noddy just crouched at the entrance of the tunnel. He would not let those creatures harm Jack. He was under Noddy's protection. "It's not personal," Noddy repeated to himself. "He's just my responsibility." Then he shoved the thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on the advancing enemy.

The fox stopped in the middle of the room. "Come and get me!" he said.

_I'm not that dumb_, Noddy thought. He would wait, and not be lured away from Jack. Keane came closer.

"You might as well just give in right now. You know that I can get you and the little thing very easily. Don't waste your time fighting with me."

"You won't get me or him."

"We'll see about that!" And the fox leapt at him. Noddy braced himself for the shock of the huge body pounding against him, but it never came. A shriek came from the large fox as he fell short of the tunnel. A large rabbit had grabbed onto his tail.

"Mercury!" Noddy shouted.

"Yes, I'm here, my boy." The rabbit spoke as well as he could through a mouthful of fur.

Noddy saw that many other animals that he recognized from the office were pouring in. He hopped over to Jack. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" The words drifted up to him and he heard no more.

When he awoke, he saw that he was on a mat of leaves in the office. "What happened?" he asked the nearest rabbit.

"Oh, you were worn out from your long night, dearie," answered the matronly rabbit.

"Oh. Is Jack okay?"

"Of course! He said that you wouldn't let them hurt him."

"But I did! He was hurt badly."

"Well, not as badly as you were. I think you're his hero!"

Noddy needed to go talk to that little rabbit to straighten him out. But first he had to talk to Captain Mercury. "Where is the Captain?"

"He's back in his office. He told me that you were to see him as soon as you woke up."

Noddy got up off the leaves. He felt a little stiff, but he was okay. He hopped over to the little room where Captain Mercury was relaxing. "Sir?" he asked.

Mercury turned to him. "Congratulations Sherlock. That was a job well done!"

"Thank you Captain…but I don't think I would have survived it if you hadn't come to rescue us."

"Oh, I think you might have. But I was happy to have the honor of killing that Keane myself."

"Yes, I'm glad you got it! But I would like you to explain to me about Keane—he said that you had dealings with him before."

"Oh yes, my slight limp was a present from him. He was notorious several years ago for abducting whole litters of rabbits, to fill his larder, of course."

"I was afraid that his boasting was true."

"Yes. Well, since I gave him his wound—did you notice it?"

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, well his chest has a large scar on it—that was from me. Since I gave him that wound, he has sworn to hurt our office as much as possible. Many of the crimes that you have solved were of his instigation. You did not realize it, but I knew it. I had not heard of this gang of his, however. We have heard reports from outside our district of many abducted mice. But I had thought nothing of it. Obviously Keane was behind them all."

"So, how did you find your way into the hideout? I'm sure I never would have found it. And I didn't think that those three boys would have the nerve to come tell you what they did."

"No they didn't. But Boycie saw you leaving, and followed you just to make sure you were okay. He saw when you went in, and when we called the alert he was able to lead us into the hiding place. If you noticed, he got that rat Clyde pretty good."

"I don't think I noticed much, after you stopped that fox. I think this is the first time I have ever been glad about the nosiness of Boycie. I'll have to thank him."

"Yes, but I believe you should be getting back to your cage ASAP. You are late already, and if your owner has found out that you are missing, there could be an uproar."

"I'll do that right now. I'll talk to Boycie tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Sherlock."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_Why did you stop, Noddy?"_

"_Well, this is the worst part. Oh, Jack, how can you ever forgive me?"_

"_I told you before. I already have forgiven you, Noddy. Now go on. It is still part of the story—and you said you'd tell me the _whole_ thing. It comes out alright in the end!"_

* * *

Noddy hopped out of the room and nearly bumped into Jack. "Hello, Jack! You were quite a sport last night."

"Oh, thank you Mr. Sherlock. And thank you so much for saving my life."

"It was nothing! I'd do it for any rabbit from the office."

"Well, I'm so glad you did it for me. Do you think we will be able to go on more missions together, since we are such great friends? That one nearly ended in disaster, but it worked out fine in the end. And we got to be such good friends!" Jack lowered his voice to a whisper. "And you even told me the secret. You trust me—we'll do great together."

Noddy pulled all his self-possession together. "I told you about my name, because you weren't feeling well. I wanted you to feel better. We are not great friends. I would do that for anyone in the office—I just said so. Now I don't think we will work together at all if it brings such wild notions into your head. I have to go home now. Bye!"

Noddy ran off as quickly as possible. He could not watch the hurt in the little rabbit's eyes for a moment longer. He hoped that Jack would continue working with him, but Jack had to understand. If he acted like that Noddy would grow to love him, and then…well, his experience with Keane taught him not to open himself to such torture. He would not do it—ever.

Noddy was met at his cage by Kaitlyn. She was in a tizzy. "Oh, Noddy—I'm so glad you're back, little baby. What were you doing? Imagine if anything had got you! What would I do?"

Noddy smiled inwardly—if she only knew.

At night, Noddy could not sleep. He needed it; he was exhausted. But the look on Jack's face as he had said those horrible words haunted him. He would get over it. "Just don't go back to the office for a few days," he told himself.

* * *

"_Well, Noddy, I guess I could finish the story myself. You came later that day and apologized for what you said. I was so glad you didn't mean it—well, I guess I knew that you didn't mean it. I was so glad that you had the nerve to tell me you didn't mean it, that I had to cry. What made you decide to come?"_

"_Oh, just a book Kaitlyn was reading. It was about someone entirely different from me—back then. You know—he had a friend that he cared about very much, and he was able to overcome nearly insurmountable odds because he loved him. I think it was one of Kaitlyn's favorite books. I only read a tiny bit. But I understood why she liked it so much. It was so inspiring! It showed me that love will make you strong, not vulnerable. So I decided I would go find you and tell you that I loved you."_

"_Well, I'm glad you did. Because now I feel at liberty to tell you to stop thinking about the past, and start thinking about my clue. Do you realize how much time you have wasted?"_

"_Hey! I wasn't the one who asked to hear the story!"_

"_Well, whose idea was it?"_

"_Stop that! Stop tickling me!" And the two rabbits rolled around in the grass. The dignified detective and his shrewd companion were nowhere to be found._


End file.
